


You’ve Been Burnin’ and Baby, I’ve Been Yearnin’

by ShelledWalnut



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Abuse of legal process, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Legal, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO, Complete, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, First Time, Lawyers, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelledWalnut/pseuds/ShelledWalnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Erik Lehnsherr abused his powers as a District Attorney to put CEO Charles Xavier in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’ve Been Burnin’ and Baby, I’ve Been Yearnin’

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the XMFC fandom. It was written as a fill for this [prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?thread=721037#t721037).
> 
> Warnings for DubCon, D/S. Please see the tags for more details.

The doors of the conference room burst open. All heads turned to see what caused the unexpected intrusion.

“Mr. Lehnsherr, please!” cried Charles’s secretary as she tried to pull the district attorney by his arm out of the room.

“Ladies, gentlemen, this meeting is over. I have an urgent matter to discuss with Mr. Xavier,” announced Erik Lehnsherr with an imperative tone usually reserved for use in a courtroom. Charles shivered from his chair at the head of the table.

“I’m so sorry, Sir,” Charles’s secretary said to him in a hushed tone, “he had a search warrant and ---”

“It’s alright,” he assured her.

He turned to the other members of the board of directors and the officers in the room who were waiting for his reaction to the DA’s presence. “It’s fine. We can adjourn for now,” he said.

He gave each of them a confident smile as they excused themselves from the room. He signaled Hank McCoy, his CFO, with a small nod to confirm that the revision of the target figures for Project Cerebro should already commence.

When Hank stepped out, Erik locked the doors and looked at him with those piercing green eyes. Charles tried to calm his mind after he realized that this was the first time in 21 days that he saw Erik. Neither one of them contacted the other after they had an argument about Charles’s job offer for Erik.

“Mr. Lehnsherr, what can I do for you this afternoon?” he inquired politely. “I don’t suppose you need to consult me for the case against Sebastian Shaw. I read about his conviction in the news yesterday. Congratulations to you and your team,” he rambled as he watched Erik’s purposeful stride.

“I have a search warrant,” was Erik’s curt reply. He pulled it from the inside pocket of his black trench coat and gave it to Charles with a hand encased in a black leather glove.

Charles tried to concentrate so he can comprehend the contents of the warrant but he was so conscious of Erik’s nearness that it took him a while to decipher the text.

“It says here that you, as a deputized officer of NYPD, is authorized to search my body, my clothes and any personal effects I have on,” stated Charles.

“Correct. Mr. Xavier, please stand up so that I can begin my search,” ordered Erik. He took off his hat and coat and placed them on the seat beside Charles’s but he left his gloves on.

“I would like to have my lawyer present for this search,” protested Charles.

“No. That is not an option, Mr. Xavier. If you have a complaint, file it with the DA’s office afterwards. Now, stand up, please,” and then Erik took Charles’s wrist to pull him up.

“But you are the DA!” exclaimed Charles dazedly as Erik bent him over the table.

“How very astute of you. It’s no wonder you’re the CEO,” whispered Erik in his ear.

“Moira will hear about this,” threatened Charles to cover up his nervousness when he felt Erik’s hand trail down his back slowly.

“Oh, good. I want Councilor MacTaggert to know what I will do to you, Charles,” said Erik while leaning over him. “I want everyone to know,” he added with that grin that reminded Charles of a shark. It was the same grin Erik would have on his face after defeating him in one of their weekly chess games.

“Erik,” he gasped as he felt a gloved hand skim over his nipple.

“Hmmmm?”

“Is this… Is this because of the VP for Legal position that I offered you? I hope you were not offended by it, Erik. I had the impression that you wanted to work with me, here, after the Shaw trial,” Charles explained.

It was getting more difficult to maintain a business-like tone of voice as Erik’s hand touched his bottom. It was also a struggle not to push against that hand, Charles told himself even as he fought his instincts to prevent his arousal from becoming apparent.

“Well, you thought wrong, Charles. All I wanted, after getting that conviction, was to fuck you until we’re both sore,” replied Erik as he ground his hard cock against Charles’s ass.

“What?” gasped Charles.

“You heard me,” Erik said as he sat down on the plush leather chair reserved for Charles.

Erik patted his lap and ordered, “Come here.”

Charles did not know if he was the object of a practical joke or if he was losing his mind. He sat up but he did not acknowledge Erik’s command. All he did – all he was capable of doing – was gape at Erik.

He never expected this. Well, except maybe in his dreams or while he’s taking a cold shower after one of their chess games. But definitely not in the middle of a busy workday in his board room, with only a panel of wood separating them from the directors, officers and the hundreds of employees at Xavier Pharmaceuticals’ head office in Manhattan.

“Do you just want to watch?” asked Erik with a smirk and an arched eyebrow.

“Very well,” Erik said as he tugged his belt open and dragged his zipper slowly over his swollen crotch.

“This is a game,” repeated Charles in his head over and over as he watched Erik.

Sweat began to form near Charles’s brow. His trousers became uncomfortably tight and he was pretty sure his cock was leaking pre-come. In a few minutes, his trousers would be soaked through and he would embarrass himself.

He should leave now.

But the sight before him nailed him to the table.

Erik was touching himself, his gloved hand slowly moving up and down his long, thick, hard cock while his green eyes burned, daring Charles to -- to what?

“Oh, god,” Charles moaned, the sound coming from his dry throat guttural, as he feasted his eyes on the most arousing display that he had ever seen.

Erik Lehnsherr was truly a cruel, cruel man.

When Erik squeezed the swollen head of his cock with his leather-encased hand, Charles’s windpipe closed up and he felt light-headed.

Charles began to loosen his tie as quickly as possible. He needed to breathe, now, or he just might die on the conference room table -- die or come in his pleated trousers. In either case, it would make for a scandalous story. The media would have a field day. The price of XP shares of stock would crash.

He gulped and tried to take control of the situation.

“Erik, this is not the time for – for this,” he said.

The absence of any conviction in his tone did not go unnoticed. But of course. The man who was torturing him right now was one of the sharpest legal minds in the entire city, in the entire country, even.

“I am not your employee, Charles. You don’t get to tell me what to do,” Erik replied, voice steady, as if he were presenting an exhibit before a jury, and despite the fact that his cock was now harder, and leaking, making it easier for his gloved hand to move faster.

Charles bit his lip. He was so close to whimpering. His knuckles were white against the table. He had a very tenuous hold on his control. Any second now, he’d jump Erik, the bloody handsome cock tease.

“I want you on your knees now, Charles. And let us put that mouth to good use, shall we?” Erik said lazily before gathering pre-come at the tip of a gloved finger and offering it to him.

Charles bolted from the table and hungrily latched onto Erik’s finger, sucking hard, savoring the flavor of Erik’s come.

“Good boy,” Erik whispered in his ear. Charles felt Erik’s other hand grab his hair firmly, causing a dull pain in his scalp.

“Now show me what you can do with that mouth,” urged Erik while pushing Charles’s head towards his lap.

Charles opened his mouth and used his tongue to gather more pre-come that accumulated at the tip of Erik’s cock. He licked the whole head slowly until it became clean and glistened wetly with his saliva.

Then he looked up and met Erik’s gaze. He extended his tongue out, showing Erik all the pre-come that he collected at the center of his tongue.

“Fuck, Charles!” groaned Erik, hand tightening on his scalp, the sharp paid almost bringing tears to his eyes. Despite the pain, however, Charles swallowed with a smug smile.

Erik was beginning to sweat but he remained motionless, eyes still locked on his mouth.

“I think you should loosen that tie and unbutton your shirt, my friend. You seem a bit short of breath,” Charles said teasingly. He bit his lower lip to cull his urge to laugh at seeing Erik nod dazedly while tugging on his tie.

Charles turned his attention back to the fat cock before him, turgid against Erik’s flat stomach.

“Get on with it,” moaned Erik, guiding his head nearer.

Charles countered Erik’s hand by stiffening his neck, just to be contrary.

“Oh, but my friend, you seem to have forgotten that despite the fact that I’m on my knees, I’m still the one in charge here. I will take my bloody time if I damn well please,” Charles parried with a steely tone that contrasted with his sweet smile.

“Do you understand?” he asked sharply.

Erik nodded reluctantly.

Charles then took in the head of the shaft in his mouth, sucking noisily, wetly. He cupped Erik’s balls with one hand while the other squeezed the base of Erik’s cock, holding it still as he pushed inch by inch of it in his mouth and down his throat.

Erik began moaning, filling the conference room with carnal sounds and whispered obscenities.

Breathing shallowly and slowly through his nose, Charles pushed his head further down until his lips touched his hand that was wrapped around the base of Erik’s cock.

“Charles, _fuck_ ,” groaned Erik.

But Charles ignored him, staying still for a few moments. It was glorious, to feel this full, he thought.

He began moving his mouth up and down the length of Erik’s cock, taking it deeply every time while concentrating on breathing shallowly.

Erik’s raspy moans were distracting him, heightening his arousal further that his own cock grew heavier in his pants, making heat pool in his stomach. To gain some control, Charles grabbed one of Erik’s hands and guided it to cover Erik’s mouth, to muffle those sounds that were driving him mad with lust.

Then he gazed up, saw how Erik looked with black leather over his face and he almost choked as his cock stiffened further.

“Uhhmnn, Charles,” moaned Erik. “Please,” voice broken, and this time with a shallow thrust of his narrow hips, pushing his cock further up Charles’s mouth.

Charles knew Erik was close to losing it, that they’re both close.

He let Erik fuck his mouth, deeper, faster, as he opened his trousers. He started to tug on his leaking cock.

“Are you – are you touching yourself?” asked Erik, almost breathless.

Charles groaned his answer. He was incapable of stopping. He continued to fondle his cock to the same rhythm as his mouth’s movements on Erik’s shaft.

Erik tried to pull out of his mouth. “Stop, Charles, please. I—I’ll come!”

In response to Erik’s plea, he pulled back until only the tip of Erik’s cock was in his mouth before tightening his lips around it and sucking hard.

Erik’s scream was drowned by the loud pounding of blood in his head when thick, hot spurts of come filled his mouth at the same time as his cock shot lines of his own come all over the floor, ruining the office carpet.

“Look at you,” Erik said affectionately, brushing strands of his hair from his face with gentleness, with fondness. “You’re a mess, Mr. Chairman. You made a mess.”

Charles smiled up at Erik, basking in the warmth of his gaze.

“Yes. It would be mortifying to explain why we need to replace the carpet in the conference room,” he said dryly as Erik pulled him and his unfastened trousers off of the floor and onto Erik’s lap.

“Tell them it’s that arrogant DA’s fault,” Erik suggested before kissing him sweetly, languidly, as if they had all the time in the world.

That illusion was shattered when the voice of Charles’s secretary emanated from the speaker phone in the middle of the conference room table. “Sir, our tech team is asking if they can stop video recording the meeting.”

Charles would have laughed at the way Erik’s face paled had he not felt nauseated all of a sudden.

* * *

The flash of the cameras and the artificial lighting of camcorders captured the glitter of the diamond earrings that the Assistant DA wore as she gave a statement to the press that night.

“Anyone who has copied, reproduced, shared, uploaded, archived, broadcasted, sold, purchased, viewed or in any other manner dealt with in any capacity the video recording of the meeting of the board of directors of Xavier Pharmaceuticals this afternoon will be prosecuted by the DA and will be taken into custody by the police _immediately_ ,” she announced. Her icy tone of voice, her demeanor, her cool gaze gave no one any doubt that Assistant DA Emma Frost was very serious.

“Oh, she’s good,” Charles murmured against the warmth of Erik’s chest as they watched the evening news on the TV. They were naked, sated (for now) and lying wrapped around each other on Charles’s king-sized four-poster bed.

“Of course. She wants my job,” Erik replied before he bent down to place small kisses along Charles’s neck.

“Just as long as she doesn’t want you,” said Charles, arching his neck to give Erik better access.

“It doesn’t matter whether she or anyone else does. I’m only interested in this brilliant, handsome English chap named Charles Francis Xavier,” Erik whispered in his ear after pushing him on his back. “Do you know him?”

“Why, yes. I heard he’s dead sexy, too,” he replied while running his fingertips down Erik’s arm.

“How could I forget?” Erik’s eyes revealed lust and appreciation for the naked man underneath him.

Charles felt his cock stir from such bold appraisal.

“Do you think he’ll go out with me?” asked Erik, locking his gaze with Charles’s.

“Go out or stay in?” said Charles flirtatiously while thrusting his hardening cock against Erik’s.

“Both, I hope,” answered Erik with all earnestness, “and without having to hide from the public or to do a cover up afterward. I want to be with you, Charles. Do you want to be with me?”

Charles was only able to nod in response; his heart was pounding.

“No more hiding?” Erik asked.

“No more hiding,” Charles confirmed before he pulled Erik’s head down for a deep, passionate kiss.

 

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> This story and its characters were based on “X-Men: First Class.” The underscored phrases were borrowed from “X-Men: First Class.” The title is a line from “Whole Lotta Love” by Led Zeppelin.
> 
> This was written for non-commercial purposes and no profit was generated from it. No copyright infringement was intended.
> 
> De-anoning is scary.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you wish to comment anonymously or at LiveJournal, you may do so [here](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?thread=1933709#t1933709) at the kink meme.


End file.
